


Peter and Liz

by Cornholio4



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Originally on fanfiction, Peter doesn’t break up with Liz, Reveal, Season 2 Alternate Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: What if Peter hadn’t broken up with Liz at the end of Spectacular Spider-Man? What if he wanted to make things right with her?





	Peter and Liz

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on fanfiction a few years ago, decided to upload it here.

It was the beginning of the summer vacation for 16 year old Peter Parker but he was in no mood to be happy. His worst enemy the Green Goblin turned out to be his best friend Harry's father who was dead and Harry hated his alter ego Spider-Man blaming him for his death. His other best friend Gwen stayed with him to make sure he would not go back to the Globulin Green. He was sulking on a park bench until he heard a voice say "hi Petey, I found you here and you have not answered my calls..."

He looked up to see his smiling girlfriend Liz Allan and stunned when he realised something, " _Yeah Gwen stayed with Harry and I forgot about breaking up with her..._ " Peter moaned thinking he made another big mistake like how he handled the Lizard. "Liz I am sorry I have been a horrible boyfriend to you..." Peter told her apologetically.

"You were thinking of getting together with Gwen before Harry's dad died, weren't you?" Liz asked softly and Peter looked down not wanting to face her. Liz softly cupped his chin and made him look her in the eye. "Yeah a bit hard and I was a bit hurt when I kind of guessed, but you have been trying with how you comforted me about what happened to Mark and I will give it another chance if you want to." Liz told him with a smile as she put him into a hug.

" _...after everything... after how I have been ignoring her for Gwen and I probably would have been an idiot about how I would have broke up with her, she still wants to give me a chance... I can't waste this..._ " Peter thought returning the thug and pulled her into a kiss. Then a thought came into his mind...

It was risky but if he wanted to make it worth with Liz he should be more open and it would be nice to have someone to talk to about it. "Liz, I need to show you something and you can't freak out or tell anyone..." Peter said letting go and Liz gave a confused nod wanting to know what he was talking about.

Peter motioned her to follow him as he walked to an alleyway. Liz stood there wanting to hear what he had to say. Peter then took of his shirt to show his Spider-Man get up and put on his mask and threw them to the ground. "Peter, is this your costume from Halloween, why are you still wearing that..." Liz asked only to stand there in shock as Peter jumped up and stuck to the walls with his hands and then shot out a web to a nearby garbage can.

"...Petey, you're Spider-Man... that explains a lot...the pictures..." Liz asked not sure how to react to something like this as Peter jumped down and put on his shirt back. Peter was taking off his mask but when it was halfway up his face Liz kissed him on the lips taking the mask for herself.

"Your secret is safe with me Petey!" Liz said winking at him and Peter felt relieved as they kissed some more. He felt a bit more relaxed thinking with his girlfriend knowing about his secret double life and thinking that things could be a bit easier from now on.

A week later some civilians were watching Spider-Man as he was fighting with a new supervillain calling himself the Scorpion and among them were:

Gwen Stacy thinking about how she should have a talk with Peter about how their school year ended.

Harry Osborn angrily wishing the Scorpion ripped apart the one he blamed for the death of his father.

Liz Allan who was cheering for Spider-Man and smiled when she thought Spidey winked at him behind his mask when he saw her in the crowd.

 


End file.
